Jealousy
by saNyu hIkArI
Summary: Syaoran was never the jealous type. No way.


"If anyone asks, tell them I spend the whole of yesterday evening with you."

"Hmm…"

"Syaoran, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah…"

The woman rolled her eyes heavenward. "For goodness's sake, _Syaoran_!"

Syaoran looked up from his reading, feeling greatly annoyed that his reading had been interrupted…and nearly dropped his jaw. The woman who had spoken to him looked extremely stunning or heavenly beautiful or delightfully picturesque or…or…_damn_, even the expression drop dead gorgeous doesn't seem to fit the goddess standing in front of him right now.

Sakura nearly laughed at the sight of his expression. Almost a year married to this man she loved dearly and his reaction never failed to amuse her whenever she got all dressed up for whatever occasion. She knew that just the mere sight of her in a dress was such a turn on. Right now, she was wearing her best cocktail dress—a green emerald dress that was figure hugging, perfectly accentuating her womanly assets and stressing her big radiant green eyes. The hem ended innocently at her knees, highlighting her slightly masculine legs. The only make up she had put on was the Parfait Tic lipstick that she smeared evenly on her lips. She pulled part of her hair back, tying them with a dark green ribbon and left them hanging seductively on her shoulder. She also donned on a light green shawl, matching perfectly with her purse.

"Sakura," her husband managed to choke out, "you…look…" he tried to clear his throat uncomfortably and she was forced to swallow her giggles. "Amazing."

Sakura knew he meant it from the bottom of his heart and replied with a giddy, "Thanks."

Syaoran tried to gather the remaining of his cool composure. "So…are we going out someplace that I don't know of?"

"Well, not exactly. There's only a 'me' in the 'we'."

"Why? I'm not invited?"

"If you put it that way, then yes, you're not invited."

He pouted. She laughed.

"So, anyway, since we're through with you-look-great sort of thing," she said teasingly, loving the redness creeping to her husband's cheeks, "If anyone calls you, tell them I was with you from yesterday evening."

"You weren't with me from yesterday evening. You only came home late last night."

Sakura gave him a look.

"Oh-kay…so I'm supposed to cover you up. What for? From whom?"

"No one," she said, a little too quickly. Syaoran raised a delicate eyebrow. Something was wrong.

"I-I mean…uh, from Tomoyo, yeah, um, Tomoyo. Tomoyo is my cousin; my cousin is Tomoyo, right. You know, uh, how crazy Tomoyo is about me modeling her designs—do you know that her designs are barely capable of covering any skins—and all that so, um, she might ask for me when I have this important date that's unbreakable, so bye!"

All the time his wife was babbling about God-knows-what nonsense, she was inching towards the door and succeeded in escaping from further interrogations from her husband. Syaoran glared at the door, as if blaming its existence.

Warning bells inside his head had been going off when the word 'date' slipped from his wife's lips. Not to mention, since when the hell was he not invited to whatever function she's attending? He was a well-known tycoon businessman in all of Hong Kong and even in Asia. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out the reason why he wasn't given the invitation too.

The fact that Sakura was babbling only made him feel worse because he knew that his wife only babbles when she's keeping something from him…when she was _lying_. So, what exactly was she lying about?

He growled in frustration.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

But…he couldn't spy on his wife; to check on her. I mean, he shouldn't. _**Wouldn't**_. Spying on his own sweet wife would mean that he didn't trust her. Besides, spying was for husbands who're jealous and insecure of their position.

And Syaoran was not the jealous type.

No way.

**-XXX-**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered to himself as he followed his target, tactfully keeping his distance so he won't be noticed. He adjusted the position of the big brown hat he had put onto his head to cover his messy hair. He made sure to stop every now and then at any stalls or shops and acted casually as of he was an innocent bystander.

So far, he was safe. She'd had no clue.

He followed her to the Penguin Park, situated in the middle of the city where she spent the next five minutes, waiting. The question was, for whom? Her actions left him befuddled. His mind was in the state of confusion until an unknown man approached his wife. His eyes blazed over when he saw how friendly Sakura was with the new man. Who the hell was he?!

Syaoran watched, furious, as the couple walked together towards a tall building, known for its fantastic and unique design. He paid little detail to the incredible lights that seems to concentrate to the building, giving it a look of modern like fairytale castle. He tailed behind them, successfully not getting caught, though earning odd looks from by passers when he did an impression on one of the spy movies that he watched. He decided to ditch the style and walked normally when it attracted more attention to him.

Syaoran nearly lost sight of the suspects but spotted them waiting by the elevator. He managed to get into the same elevator as theirs, due to the large mass of people going into the same pulley. Syaoran followed the couple suavely when they got out from the elevator, barely paying attention towards his surrounding. The couple stopped right in front of a large, maroon door. Syaoran panicked and quickly pasted himself to walls just in the nick of time when his wife glanced behind in suspicion, earning a worried look from her partner.

He fumed when the latter wrapped his arm around his wife. Syaoran made sure to keep his volcanic anger in check, reminding himself the reason why he did this, which was to make sure whether or not his wife was cheating on him.

Jealousy told him to stop and think. His wife was in front of him, barely a kilometer away, subtly flirting with a man he didn't know. What more prove did he want?

Intelligence said that maybe they're friends, long time acquaintances. Maybe they just met today, after so many years apart. Let them bond.

"Let them bond? So that they can rekindle their old love?" Jealousy retorted.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and nearly bit his lips. Enough was enough. He bit his lips in irritation, gathered his courage and marched towards the couple, just in time to see them walking into the dark room when Sakura's shawl nearly slip from her shoulders. The man adjusted it for her.

Needless to say, Syaoran was livid.

Sakura looked up, to say thanks but ended up gasping in shock when she saw her husband walking towards them, a murderous look in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY WIFE, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Syaoran bellowed, punching the man near his nose. The man was flung backwards, his back colliding with a wall nearby. Red droplets appeared from his nose onto his shirt, ruining his tuxedo.

"You broke my nose!" the man cried.

"You made me mad!" Syaoran retorted, breathing heavily.

"Syaoran," his wife managed to say, although still taken aback.

"WHAT!" he snapped, turning around in anger, making sure to give her a piece of his mind.

"You just punched my uncle."

And that was when the whole room lighted up, revealing familiar faces with the same identical stunned expression on their faces. There was his father-in-law, Fujitaka with a delicious chocolate cake in his hands, Yukito and his brother in law, Touya, who couldn't contain his laughter and burst out laughing loudly. Tomoyo and her mother, Sonomi, were recording the whole incident. They looked freaky wearing the same duplicated grin on their faces. There were also his friends; Rika, Yoshiyuki, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Eriol, and his cousin Mei Ling while Syaoran's four crazy sisters were wearing an odd pointed hat and holding a weird looking banner and…_his mother_, smirking like an evil madwoman.

Oh. My. God.

And that was when Syaoran wanted to crawl into a wormhole and rot himself to death.

**-XXX-**

"Why didn't you warn me about my so-called 28th birthday celebration before? You knew I'd follow you the minute you walk out from the door with that suspicious trap of yours that I stupidly fell into."

"Ah, but that would ruin the surprise, Syao-chan," she said wisely. Grinning madly, she continued, "But then again, maybe I miscalculated your level of jealousy."

Syaoran glared at her, embarrassed of being reminded how foolish he had reacted minutes before. "I'm going to make you pay for this," he whispered into her ear, purposely dropping his voice. "The minute, no, the _**second**_ when we get back home."

Sakura felt a strange bubble of excitement inside her. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You should, little lady," he grinned mischievously. "You know, the least you could do is to tell to wear my best shirt or something, better yet, the tux."

Sakura took an overall look of her husband's outfit and shook her head. "Nah. I like you just the way you are. Though…on second thought, maybe you _**should**_lose the hat," she added, throwing the said hat from his head onto the floor faraway from them.

Syaoran laughed.

"Besides, you know you look great in anything," she teased playfully, her eyes glinting with happiness.

"I sure do, don't I?" Syaoran chuckled. He pulled her closer towards him as they danced to the slow, cheesy song that boys hated and girls loved.

"Yup," Sakura answered. "Now stop babbling and make me immortal with your kiss, husband."

"Gladly, wife," he murmured huskily on her lips before closing the distance between them, making a mental note to never, never, _ever_ let his jealousy get the better of him.

**Writen by, **

saNyu


End file.
